Penny and Howard?
by TBBTgirl
Summary: Bernadette just left for Canada, and Howard is always sulking and moping around. Meanwhile, Leonard and Penny are having some trouble of their own with their relationship. Mostly Howard/Penny, mentions of all other characters.
1. Bye Bye, Bernadette

_**Hey! Okay, so, y'know that other story I was writing? Raj's Girl? I deleted it because I didn't really know where the story was gonna go next and I had this one in mind...I don't see a lot of Howard/Penny pairing stories, so I decided to write one of my own...here is the first chapter!**_

...

Howard was close to tears as the car drove away. "I can't believe she just left," he said. "Aw, it's ok, sweetie, you'll see her again!" Penny tried to cheer him up, it wasn't working, though.

"Dude, you'll find another girl just as good as Bernadette!" Raj said, also trying to cheer Howard up.

Bernadette had just left for Manitoba, Canada and had said she probably wouldn't be back for several years, at least. It had to do with family or something. Of course, when Howard had heard this - just a few months ago - he had been heartbroken. He really couldn't understand why she was leaving.

"Why don't we all go over to The Cheescake Factory and have something to eat?" Leonard suggested. Everyone agreed that would be a good idea, so off they went.

The whole time they were there, Howard was just sulking. He didn't even order anything. No one did except Sheldon, actually. "I fail to see why you are sulking so much, Howard, she was just-"

"I think it's time to go, Sheldon!" Amy interrupted him promptly, as not to hurt Howard's feelings any more. She would also miss Bernadette, obviously Sheldon would not.

So the group headed home for the night.


	2. We're Over

**I don't like putting this at the beginning of my stories, it kinda doesn't make for a good start, but this is my disclaimer thingy: I do not own any part of The Big Bang Theory, this story is purely for entertainment purposes, also, please don't copy any of my work, it takes me a long time, so, Uhm, yeah, that my best disclaimer. Hahaha.**

Back at Penny's apartment the next day...

"Listen, Penny, it was really...it wasn't anything! I was drunk, ok?"

"No, Leonard, you were not drunk! And you made out with her right there, in the middle of the restaurant! In front OF ME! You know, if I hadn't told her I was your girlfriend, she would've kept on kissing you."

"Pen-ny!"

"Oh my gosh, Leonard, you sound like Sheldon, please don't start whining!"

"Penny, you know you'll always be my girlfriend, no matter how many other girls I kiss!" Leonard was not selling Penny on that one.

"Well, I'm not your girlfriend anymore! Good bye, Leonard! Please leave now."

And with that, he was out the door, sulking just like Howard.

Penny wasn't just frustrated, now she was confused, and now she was sulking too.

'Great. Now we're a bunch of Howards.' She thought.

"Who am I gonna date now?" Penny said out loud. It had never really been a problem, her finding dates. Good dates were another story. "Well, I mean, there's Raj...but he can't even talk, so, yeah, no. And there's Howard, who is also kind of a no...I mean, he could've been a lot better if he wasn't so...creepy. And Bernadette said they could still be in a long distance relationship, I would kinda be stealing him anyways."

What was she thinking!? Why would she even date one of them anyway...?

Penny sighed of frustration and wondered why she had just broken up with Leonard. With that she cried herself to sleep.

...

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny!"

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny!"

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny!"

I wonder who that is, Penny thought sarcastically as she made her way from the couch to the door. She knew she looked like a mess, from her late night snack at the restaurant with Leonard yesterday, and her five minute nap just now. Penny slowly opened the door. She was greeted with "Penny whatever took you so long!?" And "I heard you and Leonard have ended your relationship. I am very sorry if I am disturbing your nap, but-"

"What is it, Sheldon?" Penny was getting annoyed now.

"Well, I just wanted to give you my condolences."

"No one died, Sheldon. Good bye."

"Goodbye Penny. Oh, and also, I am here to cordially invite you to an informal dinner at my place tonight. You may wear yoga pants, if you would like."

"I'm there. Wait...will Leonard be there?"

"Your ex boyfriend?"

"Who else!?"

"No, Leonard, your ex boyfriend will not be there. He will be attending a meeting at CalTech tonight. Amy will not be there either."

"Alright, Sheldon, I'll see you in a few hours."

...Three Hours Later...

"Hey, Sheldon."

"Hello, Penny, oh, would you like a beverage?"

"No, I'm fine, Sheldon."

Raj and Howard were already at Sheldon's apartment, playing Halo, of course.

"Dude, you're doing terrible," Raj told Howard, "you're literally hopeless at this game."

"Well, it's not my fault Bernadette left! I'm just upset over her, ok?"

Penny stepped in, "that's fine, Howard. Besides, you're still gonna "see" her, right? Like, video chat or whatever. She's still you're girlfriend."

"She's not. She just called me today to say she got off her flight, saw a cute guy, and told me she was sorry, but we couldn't be in a long distance relationship." Howard was literally almost crying now. He was REALLY upset!

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Howard. Me and Leonard are done, too." Penny said softly.

"Y-you are? That's- uh, that's too bad, I guess. Well, uh, yeah, it's too bad." He seemed a little uncomfortable as he said that, Penny thought.

Raj got up off the couch to get something to eat. Penny promptly took his place on the couch next to Howard.

"Penny...would you...would you like to...go out with me sometime?" Howard asked, very softly.

"Me? Go out with you? Pfft! Of course!"

"Well, wait, what!? Really? You will?" Howard was very happy, the happiest Penny had seen him in a long time.

"Yeah! Now shut up and kiss me."

And so they kissed, right there at Sheldon's informal dinner party, on his couch...in his spot.


	3. Leonard Finds Howard and Penny

**This chapter is from Leonard's prospective as he is driving home...**

Why would she break up with me like that? I've kissed a lot of other girls and it hasn't been a real problem.

 **As he reaches his and Sheldon's apartment...**

Why do I hear Penny in my apartment!? Please, no, she can't be in there. I couldn't face her again. Not after she literally raged over me kissing another girl.

"Sheldon? Can I...come in?"

Sheldon opened the door slowly and peeked through. "Hey Sheldon." "Oh," Sheldon said, "it's...you."

"Can I please get into my own apartment!?"

"Ours, Leonard, ours. Your ex girlfriend - Penny - is here. Would you like to discuss something with her? If so, you can't. She's busy."

Sheldon opened the door anyways to reveal Penny kissing... "HOWARD!? What the... I... er... uh-"

"Leonard!? I thought..." Howard was clearly dumbfounded.

He immediately pulled his arm away, which had been around Penny for quite some time now.

"Oh. It's you, I mean..." Penny couldn't say anything.

"I think things would go much more smoothly is someone could finish a sentence," Sheldon retorted plainly.

"Just stay out of this, Sheldon!" Leonard said, "Penny, do you, uh, plan on...you know, going out with Howard? It's fine if you do...I was just gonna say sorry about that girl and I was going to ask you out, but if you don't want to, I understand now."

...PENNYS PERSPECTIVE NOW!...

Holy crap on a cracker! I've never been faced with this before...two great friends both wanting to take me out...my "ex" and a "creep". "Guys, I'd love to go out with both of you, but that might be a little...weird. If it's okay with you all, I'd like to go out with...

...

That chapter was really short, don't worry, longer ones to come! Comment who you think she'll go with!


End file.
